Through my eyes
by SuperWhoPotterLock1234567890
Summary: Advisory: Strong Language, Strong Violence, Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Sensitive Topic/Issue/Theme, Contains Spoilers
1. Through My Eyes

What Happeneds when Friendship Falls, Trust Fails, and Love Ensues?

When Hermione is left abondened what happens when she puts her trust in the only one that listens?

"You can't leave me!"

"Why not?"

"Because your the only one... that listens!" She whispers tears falling from her gold speckled eyes. "I need you."


	2. Excuse Me, Permission NOT Granted

"Whatever Harry," I say mockingly, "I will never give in, and you have to write your own Potions essay."

Harry lifts his eyebrow and laughs.

"You cannot pull that off," he said well sticking out his tongue.

"And you, dear sir, cannot pull that off." I say with a smile.

Yea my friends are the weirdest, but I love 'em.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I guessed it was Ron with his mouth full of food. Just then Ron walks in and sits himself in the armchair his mouth full of toast, boy was I right, or was I right!

"Harry wants me to write his Potions essay and I won't do it." I watched at his face lightens up and he laughs.

"Yea right Harry, I already tried!"

"What the hell Hermione!" I heard Harry call over his shoulder, "I have asked you not to tell him!"

I scoff,

"No you haven't."

"Yea."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES I HAVE!"

We were yelling at each other but laughing all the same. I loved them. It was hard not to being as we were with each other since the beginning. We would always be best friends and I mean always. We had fought side by side in everything. That was hard to find in friends, people who stick by you no matter what.

I couldn't wait for the weekend, we were gonna go to Hogsmeade. It was December 19th of our 6th year in Hogwarts. I start thinking ahead like are we going to go to the Burrow for Christmas this year; I was thinking that we were, it would be fun.

"Hey Ron what are we gonna do in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Well were gonna go to get some candy and then go to the 3 Broom Sticks for some butterbeer. After that we will Floo to see George and Fred at their joke shop. Then just whatever we want to."

I liked that idea.

"Can we go to eat now?" I couldn't help but smile Ron was always hungry. Even after he had just had some food, well a piece of toast was all but still.

"Um, Hermione, uh, will you, uh, go out with, um, me?" He said it real nervously, like he thought I would say no. I smiled and nod. He hugs me I didn't have to see his smile to understand. I lean my head on his chest and he leans his on my head, it was nice until someone walked down the hall to us.

"Ew, Granger and Weasley." I looked up at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, the stupid trio that always bugged us. I snort and turn to Malfoy,

"One more word," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"And what are you gonna do?" He asks smirking.

I couldn't help myself; I walk right up to him and punch him.

"That." I turn around and met Ron, holding his hand we walk up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. We didn't say a word as we went to the Common Room, but we really didn't need to, each other's presence was good enough. My hand was numbing where his warm hands had touched my frozen rock hand.

I felt his eyes watch as I went to get my books. I walk into my dorm and pick my books off my bed heading to Potions first, which we had with the Slytherins, great.

I slowly walk to the Common Room with my books in my hand. I waltz, as gracefully as possible, into the room finding Ron waiting with a smile displayed on his face. It lights up his green eyes nicely and I smile. He was just perfect. He takes my books and my hand, my breathing stopped, but only for a second, I couldn't believe he was mine.

Stride by stride and side-by-side I walk with Ron to Potions, just looking at the views and stuff as we go. We walk into the classroom. I look for a seat and find Harry holding 2 seats for us. Hand in hand we slide over to the seats.

"Hermione," calls Slughorn

"Uh oh, see you soon," Ron whispers and takes a seat.

I feel my feet taking me to Slughorn but it's not what I want to do, I want to run away. Getting up there I noticed Malfoy was standing there too. He was wearing a smirk but his face looked unharmed. I cursed myself for not hitting him harder.

"Ms. Granger I need you to teach Malfoy the lessons for which he has failed in."

Malfoy looks up stunned,

"You cannot be serious!"

I look up probably just as stunned as he was,

"Excuse me, but when were you going to ask me if it was ok?"


	3. When Heads Clash!

"Ms. Granger I had not asked you because I thought you would be most willing of anybody to teach, why dear, you are my best student." Mr. Slughorn says most confidently, I may add, that was unusual.

"And that makes this alright?" I ask quietly, confusion clouding my mind.

"Yes Slughorn, how does that make it alright?" I looked over at Malfoy who was speaking threw clenched teeth and his eyes filled with hate, confusion, and excitement? Why would he be excited, for anything? I look away at Ron and Harry, thinking what it could be. Then it hit me, Pansy.

He started going out with Pansy yesterday and he must be excited to see her again. I look up to find Slughorn and Malfoy arguing quietly.

"At least give me a better teacher."

"I made my choice and stick with it, she is the best witch of your age!"

"Yes but I will learn better with Crabbe or Goyle, even they would be a better teacher then Granger." Malfoy hissed.

"No," he turns to me and smiles, "I will let you use anything you need Ms. Granger and this classroom after dinner every day." I nod and smile. Malfoy and I head to our seats, I give him a glare and he returns it.

"Why do you have to suck at Potions?" I hiss angrily.

"Why do you have to be good at it, Granger?" He spat. I sigh and shake my head, he was right, I guess. I slide into my seat next to Ron, he takes my hand and the numb feeling comes back.

"What did Old Sluggy want?" I smile.

"Oh well, did you know Malfoy sucks at Potions," I paused dramatically, Harry laughs and Ron mutters, 'Guess so,' "Now Slughorn ordered me to teach him, every day after dinner."

"Hermione, you can't be serious," when he saw I was he continued, "Are you gonna do it?"

"I have to Ron, otherwise I wouldn't do it."

He sighs, he knew I was right, he understood for as stupid as it was.

~:~

I run to the Common Room, knowing I was late for dinner, and set my books aside. Sprinting to the Great Hall I take some calming breaths and slide in unnoticed. Taking my seat next to Ron the food appears. Seems we are having ham, bread, and just about everything you can think of.

"Good?"

"Yea Ron, it is," I smile, "I see you enjoy it."

He nods but then turns his attention back to his food. I can't help but laugh he looks like a lion hunting his prey. It was really cute for a 'lion'. I eat some bread and beans, but nothing more because I was dreading what would come next.

I shake my head lightly to stop all those thoughts. I down my pumpkin juice and just think. Being as dinner is only half over my thoughts wander to this evening. My heart beats rapidly. A night alone with Malfoy, what was he going to do? Torture, hex, or kill me? I could see him using any of them to hurt me, mentally or physically.

It was a scary thought but I was the brightest witch of our age so I guess I shouldn't be worried, should I? To bad I still was. I hadn't realized dinner was over until Ron tugged my hand and pulled me out of my head. I was glad to be back in reality until I remembered.

"Hermione, you're gonna be late." I nod he was right.

"Coming Harry." I say catching up to him pulling Ron with.

"'Mione, you are great he won't do anything." I couldn't help but think that he had read my thoughts. It always amazed me what Harry had found out.

"Yea 'Mione," Ginny squeaked from Harry's side. I smile at her and give her a hug.

"Thanks Gin, love you too." She smiled right back making her look even more beautiful than she already was. He red hair and green eyes always shined even in the darkest of days. She was truly beautiful and she was my best friend. I laugh silently, like that made things better; she was friends with a 'Mudblood'.

Ron pulls me aside after everyone has finally left the Great Hall. He leans down and kisses me. If I hadn't been so surprised I would have loved it but it was random. I pull away looking into his eyes.

"Ron, what was that for?"

"You're mine 'Mione, nobody can have you." Then it hit me.

"I know I love you too."

He smiles, truly smiles. I put my arms around his neck softly. I pull his head down to mine and kiss him. It was different from before this time it was less demanding and full of meaning.

I never wanted to break this moment but I really needed to breathe. Breaking away I take a couple deep breaths and settle myself.

"See you soon Ron." I say lovingly as I back away.

"Soon, 'Mione." I nod and run down the stairs to the Potions room. Waltzing into the classroom I see Malfoy sitting on a chair next to his cauldron. He looks rather sad but I ignore it and gather the ingredients for the Love Potion we had to brew yesterday.

"Here Malfoy, I want to brew the Love Potion we did yesterday." With that he started, I watched as he worked. He did well which made me wonder why he had needed help. It had taken him about 15 minutes before he was done. I took the ant we had and poured him a little bit, set him in a glass jar in front of a picture. He instantly tried to get out and run to the picture. I nod to Draco.

"Good now pour it into a jar so we can give it to Slughorn next class." He nods slightly still looking troubled. "Is there something wrong?" I ask quietly not looking at him.

"No," he snaps, I nod and turn to get the ingredients for the next potion, Draught of the Living Death. "I'm sorry, yes there is something wrong." I slowly turn around making sure this was Draco, the self-centered, loathsome, evil cockroach I know and hate.

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I shake my head and walk towards him with the stuff.

"Draught of the Living Death, please." He laughs; I look up and see him trying to stop from laughing.

"That's how I feel." I smile, only a little but enough for him to see and to slowly freeze up again. He started to make the potion, about 20 minutes in he said,

"It's Pansy." I look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm answering you're question." Oh. I felt stupid, for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure if you want to talk but you can you know." He nods but doesn't speak, I understand so I shut up to.

"So, you and Weasley?" I look at him dumbfounded.

"Again with this subject?" He shrugs and smiles, lighting up his gray eyes."Yes, oh by the way, you punch like a girl." I can't help laughing.

"Well what do you think I am?" I ask, confused.

"Yes I believe you are a girl," he smiles at that, "but you know what I mean." I shrug and nod.

"Are you almost done?" I say, changing the subject.

"Yea, um, done." He smells the potion and smirks. I guess he did it right. "Ready for you're portion Granger?" I sigh and take the cup he charmed to stop from dissolving. Taking a leaf from a tree I drop it in and it pops and then is gone.

"Good job," I look at the clock, "Um see you next time." I walk to the door, dumbfounded; once again, as the door opens, Ron and Pansy walk in. Ron moves to my side and Pansy to Draco's.

"Stay away from her!" Ron spits at Draco. I look up at Ron.

"Ron, what's going on?"

"I thought you said nothing was gonna happen!" I pull away from him.

"What?! I thought you trusted me, I thought you thought I was smart!" I screech at him. Pansy and Draco stare at us, Pansy with amusement. I look at Draco his eyes betrayed confusion to understanding to worry. I run out of there as fast as I can, not turning around for anything.

I run straight to my bed, not looking back as Harry and Ginny call to me, beg me to tell them whats wrong. I shake my head and keep straight ahead.

DRACO'S POINT OF VEIW

"Draco, honey, what happened?" I look at Pansy and shake my head.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Did you hurt her?"

"Nope."

"Hex her?"

"Nope."

"Punch her?"

"Nah."

"Hurt her in any way possible?"

"Nuh uh."

"Did you kiss her?" I bite back my anger and amusement.

"Never, ew, disgusting."

"Hug her?"

"Nope."

"Touch her hand?"

"Don't think so."

"Look into her eyes."

"Yea twice but yuck." She nods, understanding.

"Brush her cheek?"

"Um no." She looks as if she wants to ask another but doesn't know how to say it.

"Fall in love with her?" She says quietly, I look straight into her eyes, seeing love and plead there, I say,

"No, never." She smiles and kisses my cheek, shaking the guilt away I pull her to my body.

"Thank Merlin, I mean she's a Mudblood!" I only nod as she laughs.


	4. That Night

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW

I wake up at 9:00, not tired one bit. Realizing it was the weekend I pull myself out of bed and head to the bathroom. Stripping I hop into the shower, letting the warm water wash away all the guilt and resentment of last night. I was 'bonding' with Malfoy, I shivered despite the warm water on my body.

Letting one single tear drop and slide into the water before turning it off and getting ready. I Charm my hair, letting it unfirzz and straighten before putting on some clean clothes. I head down to the Great Hall for breakfast when I spot Malfoy heading down to.

I blush a little and keep going, while until he starts to walk towards me, I stop dead. My head tells me to run; my heart tells me to find out what he wants. Curiosity killed the Granger. He came to stand right in front of me and I saw his, normally, pale cheeks turn pinkish. It took me a second to realize he was blushing, too.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with you're boyfriend," he barley choked out the last word without laughing but I ignored it.

"Oh it doesn't matter he has to learn to trust me." He nods and starts to leave when I say, "Um, I'll see you there tonight, right." I must have asked to early because his whole appearance hardened.

"Whatever." He says and walks away. I shake my head and float into the Great Hall. I see Malfoy sit down by Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. I look back to the Gryffindor table and see Harry and Ginny on one side while Ron is on the other. I take a seat next to Ron.

He smiles, he must of thought I wouldn't sit by him. I nod and start eating. He kept glancing at me as if I might leave. I had finally had enough and I was about ready to say so when two people started yelling, the whole Hall quieting down.

"What?! I can't believe you!"

"Well I can't believe you!"

"It was just one guy!"

"Yes but how many more has there been?"

"Nevermind that subject! What about HER?"

"I want answers and I want them now!"

"No, no, and no!"

"And what is that last no for?"

"I will no longer date you! You cannot trust me!"

"I have a reason not to trust you!"

"And I have a reason not to trust you!"

"And what would that be?"

"Granger." That was the last of the shrieking conversation; I felt everybody's eyes on me. I continue to eat, unsure of what to do or say. I begin to feel self-conscious so I get up and walk out. I felt better as I turned the corner.

I thought better of what I just felt as I saw Malfoy looking after Pansy, his eyes full of anger. I quickly try to turn around and leave but he must have felt my presence because he turned and stared at me.

"Um, I'm sorry." I say feeling awkward with his eyes piercing mine.

"Oh did you hear that?" He says with pride, but I understood it was just a show to be braver.

"The whole Hall did." I say feeling kind of bad for him.

"Oh." He whispers, blushing slightly.

"Um, I'm gonna go now." I turn and start to leave.

"No don't go." I was just as surprised as he was when he said it. I turned back around.

"Um, what?" I ask slightly amused.

"Oh, um, nevermind." He turns and flees down the corridor to his Common Room. I sigh and smile. That was a funny conversation; I pushed it from my mind as everybody started leaving the Great Hall. I finally caught up the Harry, Ginny, and Ron, only to find they were giving me looks.

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

"To the Common Room." I lie quickly.

"You never would have made it there and back here in 10 minutes." I heard Ron speak up.

"OK you got me I was sitting on the bench over there waiting for you." I lie again but more convincingly. They all looked a little ashamed.

"OK spit it out guys."

"Well you seemed a little unwilling and scared to see us, which is weird, and so we thought you were with Malfoy." I blink surprised.

"Stop this, I will be fine with Malfoy, I can take him," I hiss his name, "It's just about as likely as Ron getting tackled by Dumbledore" At this they all hiss. I turn to Ron.

"Ron I can't date you knowing that you don't trust me. I hate him as much as you all hate him and I am as strong as you are!" I run up the stairs leaving behind a gaping Ron, a sad Ginny, and an understanding Harry. I shake my head, why does he always have to understand everything.

I don't even make it up to the Common Room before I collapse. I sit there for the longest time, staring into space. I don't even move as someone sits down next to me. I finally come back to Earth when they snap. I look up at Malfoy. He just stares at me, his eyes sweeping my face. I look at him, too, his confused eyes, his frowning lips, and his perfect face.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. I look away.

"Maybe you should find a new teacher." I say quietly.

"What? No!" He practically shouts we both jump, taking us both off guard.

"Wouldn't that be a better solution?" I state.

"I guess so." I nod and start to get up. "Please don't go." I look at him and sit back down.

"You must really be in a bad state for you to ask a Mudblood to stay by you." I cringe at the foul word.

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"Do not ever say Mudblood, it is foul and has no real meaning." I blink back tears as that word brings up so many painful memories. "Oh, damn… I'm sorry." He mutters, obviously sincere for causing my pain. He reaches out but probably thinks better of it and lets his hand fall.

"Will you please stop saying sorry." I say when I get back from my memories, "It really bothers me." He chuckles lightly.

"Sorry." I punch him lightly on the arm, my hand hitting muscle. That surprised me but he only smiles, really truly smiles with his eyes and teeth showing. I liked it. That thought made me stop.

"Did I do something?" I nod. "And what have I done?" He whispers, hurt.

"We shouldn't be friends; it only makes us both hurt." He looks surprised, "Oh not like that our friends don't like it." He nods and gets up, holding out his hand for me to grab. I take it and he pulls me up. Before I knew anything his lips were pressed against mine.

A fire started within me, a foreign pulse leads my heart into a different pattern. My hands finding his neck and I pull him closer. I felt his hands along my back, finding the spot he wanted, he to pulls me closer. He then broke it and turns around walking slowly down the stairs.

He leaves me feeling dumbfounded and alone. Knowing I can't go back to Harry or even Ginny I head to the 3 Broom Sticks alone. Finding they aren't there I sit down and order one butterbeer. Drinking it down slowly until it was gone. Not even bothering to get up and order another when another floats and is set down in front of me.

I drink this one slowly too. Not bothering to hurry until I look at the time. It was almost dinnertime and I had to teach Malfoy after. I groaned. Getting up quickly I set down 4 Sickles and hurry down the icy road to Hogwarts. Upon the arrival I see Harry, Ginny, and Ron holding bags. I suspected presents.

Damn, I forgot to get some. I still had tomorrow so I didn't worry too much.

"Accio Bag." I whisper. I wait for a minute as my bag comes floating down to me. Pushing my coat inside I sling it over my shoulder and walk in the Great Hall. Not bothering to look at Ron, Harry, or Ginny I sit on the end, by myself. Not caring about the looks I'm getting I continue to listen to Dumbledore and wait for the food to appear. When it does I take as much as possible for me to eat. Being as I hadn't had lunch.

~:~

Traveling down to Professor Slughorn's classroom I find the light on and sigh. Not bothering to knock as I walk in. Finding Malfoy sitting with a smirk on his face my foreign heart skips one irregular beat before I could control myself again.

"Miss me?" I shrug and collect some ingredients for our next Potion, Polyjuice Potion. I turn around my ingredients over flowing in my hands; I accidentally drop one only to find Malfoy grab it before it hits the ground. He takes half of the ingredients and sets them down on the table.

I sigh and shake my head. He begins to brew the Potion, each of us knowing we had at least another month together because of how long it would take to make this. He worked for an hour before speaking again.

"Granger, I feel bad about this morning." He mutters, barley audible to a human ear. I nod and continue to watch him brew the potion. He adds the last of it before picking all the stuff up and putting it back.

I get up and walk out not saying anything. I could feel him walking about 4 feet behind me but I continue to ignore it. Getting to the steps he heads down and I head up, not even bothering to go to my room. My feet lead me to Slughorn's room. I knock and wait for him to come to the door.

"Oh Ms. Granger how may I help you at this time of night."

"I can't teach Malfoy any longer." My foreign heart breaking silently as he nods and bids me good night.

**Thank You to all who read this chapter 4 and 5 will be posted tomorrow! Please feel free to comment I love constructive criticism!**


	5. A Dreary Day

Sulking into Fred and George's Joke Shop I look at the date. Today was December 21st. I shake my head, tomorrow we could leave Hogwarts, I sigh I probably would be stuck here. I begin to look at things that Ginny, Harry, and Ron might like when I hear an all too familiar pop. I look up at Fred who smiles.

"This right here," he says and points to the Instant Darkness Powder, 'is what Harry was looking at, Ginny was looking at absolutely nothing here, she wants a new owl, and Ron was looking at absolutely everything." He winks and heads away to the other customers.

I grab some Instant Darkness Powder for Harry and lots of firecrackers for Ron. I pay 3 sickles and 2 Galleons before heading to the fireplace.

Getting to Diagon Alley I buy Ginny an owl. A pretty gold looking owl with brown and white wings speckled all over. That costs about 10 Galleons so I bought it. I Flooed back to Hogsmeade and bought some WIZARD candy for Ron and Harry.

Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs was what I had gotten for the both of them. I had them all wrapped, well except the owl, and walked quietly back to Hogwarts grounds. I visited Hagrid, who seemed really surprised to see me without Harry or Ron. I gave him his present and told him,

"There is a charm on here so it won't open until Christmas, so don't even try." He gives me an innocent look and I laugh. "I will stick with it Hagrid!" He nods and I leave.

~:~

Instead of going to dinner I went to the kitchen, tickling the pear, I mope in and sit on THE CHAIR. An elf full of tea cozy's and socks walks up to me,

"Oh Miss, it has been a long time!" I nod and plaster a smile on my face.

"Dobby, could I get some strawberry ice cream and some food?"

"Yes you can Miss, I'm most thrilled." He squeaks. He was just one elf we had freed and is now getting payed to work at Hogwarts. At least someone's life seemed to be working out.

Dobby had brought me ice cream, bread, juice, roast beef, and beans. I thanked him and he walked off to be with his friends. I eat my food slowly, saving the ice cream for last. I had just gotten to the ice cream when the tables filled with dishes for the elves to work on.

I finished my ice cream fast, to fast, ending up with a brain freeze as I head to the Dungeons. I knew I didn't have to teach Malfoy but I wanted to see who his teacher now was. I was surprised to hear shouting.

"Malfoy if you dared to touch her!"

"Oh thanks but no thanks." I could hear his smirk in his voice.

"Malfoy, you!" I heard a defined crack and a loud moan. I sprint to the door opening it I find Malfoy on the ground in front of Ron. Dean walks in then to, but thinks better of it and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I walk over to Malfoy who's on the ground holding his nose. I looked up at Ron to see his eyes filled with anger and hate. He takes this anger on my face as a hint and slides casually out the door. I quickly bend down and help him up.

"Damn that Ron." I mutter. I got a smile out of Malfoy for that but that was all. "Episkey." I heard another crack and a small moan but he says,

"Thanks."

"No problem." Malfoy nods and cleans of his face.

"Why did you have a change of teachers?"

"I thought it would be better."

"Yes, you did, but did you ask me?" My heart starts beating rapidly, it wasn't the heart I'm not used to it was my regular heart and that bothered me.

"No I didn't."

"Hermione, did you ever think that maybe I love you?" I look up shock lighting up my face. I back away, no this wasn't happening; I was still in love with Ron. My head says yes, my heart says no. "Hermione don't you feel it." I shake my head and RUN for it.

I sprint down the halls but he catches up and grabs my wrist. He pins me against the wall and leans his head down. As he kisses me, passionately, his body inches nearer to mine. He lets go of my wrists and my hands go around his neck.

He pushes closer and I feel his body connect with mine. I couldn't stop the fire within me, the foreign heart; it wanted to always be close to him. I break away not daring to move as I look into his gray eyes.

"Hermione, don't you feel it?" I shake my head and he lets me go. He watches as I flee to my room. Clashing with my bed I let my tears fall, letting out my silent sobs. I didn't love him, no but he loved me. As I felt my tears dry I quietly fall to sleep.

~:~

Waking up I leave my bed, and write a letter. When I'm done I attach it to Ginny's new owl and send it after her. It would get there in 3 days, like I told the owl. I walk to the bathroom as slowly as I could. Stepping into the bathroom I close the door and walk into the shower.

The water felt good, but it didn't work today. I felt my mind wonder to Malfoy and last night. I couldn't believe he said he loved me. It was hard to grasp. I didn't love him, my foreign heart did. That gave me a thought. I slide out of the shower. Drying my hair and charming the frizz out, it then fell in ringlets around my face.

As I was getting dressed I picked up my clothes that were discarded every which way. I put them in my drawers and headed out once I was satisfied with how my room now looked. Sprinting to the library I run into Pansy. She just looks at me and snorts.

"He's mine Granger."

"Good you can have the ugly ferret." I smirk at her surprised face and walk into the library. Looking around I find the book I wanted, 'The Change of Heart.' I turned to the Chapters page and found, 'Foreign.' I turned to page 169 and looked at what it read there.

"As foreign as it may seem it will always be with you."

But this isn't what caught my eye it was this,

"The pulse is of you're making, it is you, it is what you crave, want, and need according to your own mind."

My feet failed, my knees buckled and my eyesight went black. I couldn't wake up, I felt like I was drowning and I still couldn't stop it. That was until I fell through the black hole and I woke up screaming. My head hurt but it was easy to deal with.

"Ms. Granger you have a mild concussion, you will live but you may get HEADACHES frequently. You can leave as soon as you are ready." Madam Pomfery called from her little room in the back, I nod and get up.

"I'll leave now then." She comes and helps me up and I waddle out of there.

DRACO'S POINT OF VEIW

~:~

6:00pm

I quickly find Pansy after I wake up; she was in the Common Room.

"I saw Granger today." I shake my head.

"Pansy, come with me." She takes my hand, her eyes beaming. I needed a distraction and Pansy was quite a distraction. I pull her into a classroom, locking the door behind me. Her eyes light up mischievously.

I bring her to me, kissing her, with nothing more that desire. She understands and slowly loses her clothes and I lose mine in the pile. I bring her to a desk and CONTINUE both our desires heightening.

After about 20 minutes I lay by her on the desk, both sweating a little because of how hot it had gotten. Before I know it we were on our way to dinner, as if nothing happened. I walk out with Pansy, RUNNING into Granger as we left. Oh great here comes the sadness again.

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW

I turn the corner only to find Pansy and Draco walking out of a classroom, Pansy looked happy and her hair was a little messy but Draco looked sad and a little bed ridden as well. I sigh and turn around, no longer hungry, than Pansy says,

"I get him right, Mudblood." I nod and leave behind the one thing I realized I needed.


	6. The Dawn Approaches

I wait in the Dungeons for Malfoy. A small part of me hoping he will come, the other is hoping he has forgotten me. I glance at the time; he was 13 minutes late and counting. I shake my head and get up, sulking out the door and up to the Common Room. How had I known that he wouldn't come? I had given him up to Pansy he no longer needed me for anything.

DRACO'S POINT OF VEIW

I glanced at the time; I would have been 15 minutes late. I shake my head, no I didn't need her. I needed Pansy and her, 'merely physical relationship.' That was all. It was hard to ignore the guilt that was eating away at me but I tried. Lying in my bed I look at the ceiling lost in my thoughts and lost in space.

'Why do I feel so… horrible? Why do I feel the need to leave and find her? Why do I all the sudden feel this coming on faster than before? WHY AM I NOT ME ANYMORE?!'

The last one bothered me the most. Why had I changed? What did she do to me? I let my head slowly go through and through my thoughts. I finally felt myself failing to keep my eyes open. Not fighting I drifted to sleep.

~:~

My dreams were always terrifying I realized as I woke up in a cold sweat. I slowly get up ignoring the pounding in my head. I hear Blaise SNORING AND I smile. I gather my clothes and head to my bathroom. I stripped while looking in the mirror. It was hard to look at. My body may be mostly muscle but it was hard to look at the scars.

I RUN my hands along all the lines, cringing as I remember each and everyone. My hand ends up landing right at my waist with my newest scar. It had come from my father. I followed that line as it slowly traced my hips, waist and back in a long straight line.

I head to the shower, slowly trying to regain my composure. Failing miserably as I feel a tear leave my eye. I felt weak, and I knew that I would never be happy. That was my curse; I will never be able to be happy. Happy was not in the Malfoy name.

Managing to clean myself up a bit I step out of the shower to find Blaise standing there. I slowly grab my towel and rap it around me. I shake my head as I see that Blaise wasn't paying attention. I walk up behind him and pat his back.

"Hey Man, whats wrong?"

"Don't worry about it towel boy." I smile and so does he.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll tell you when I want to talk." I nod and turn around as he slowly strips to hop in the shower. Being as we were friends we didn't judge or push. As he got in I got dressed, this being our usual mornings, I turn and head out giving him his privacy to get ready.

I slowly sit on my bed, waiting for Blaise so we could go to breakfast. I glance at the date, today was December 22nd, I decided today was shopping day. I sigh, I hate shopping, and that's when Blaise popped out of the bathroom.

"Shopping day." He groaned and we headed out the door to breakfast.

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW

I glance up right as Draco and Blaise walk in. I sigh as Draco's eyes find mine. His gray eyes shine turning them silver. I think realization dawned on him because the excitement and desire leave his eyes. I watch as he sulks, wait sulks? I look again and there he was sulking.

As he 'sulks' to his spot he sits by Pansy, whispering in her ear they both slide under the table. My heart goes cold, and I stop breathing. 'No! Please Draco, don't rub this in my face anymore, please, please.' I watch for 10 minutes before they slowly get up from the floor. I see Pansy now has frizzy hair and Malfoy's was all messed up. I sigh and get up. I quickly walk to the nearest corridor before breaking down.

I needed someone to love me, right now, someone that would never hurt my friends or me. I needed a friend for that matter. I let my tears slowly fall from my eyes.

"Oh the filthy Mudblood's crying." I look up at Pansy who was wearing a smirk. "Petrificus Totalus!" Knowing I wouldn't be able to move she punched me in the face. Leaving me bleeding and alone. I willed my body to move. Forgetting everything else as I concentrated on moving. I worked for hours, at least 5. Nothing worked, so I willed my body to let go. To die.

I saw the blackness start at the ends of my vision, slowly eating me away. I blacked out, feeling nothing but happy, no more heartbreak would harm me here. I felt safe. Finally...

DRACO'S POINT OF VEIW

"Hey Pansy?" I called from across the room as I got back from my shopping trip with Blaise.

"Yes babe?" I cringe at the word.

"What happened to Granger?" I ask confused, knowing all to well she had something to do with her absence at lunch and dinner. She smirks.

"She's alone, suffering, and dying like we all wanted." She smiles and crosses the room to capture my lips in a breath-taking kiss. I just stood there completely frozen as her lips willed his to move with hers. I back away.

"I am gonna get us some ice cream, be right back." I smile and she smiles back as she leans down and sits on the couch.

"Don't keep me waiting to long." Her voice left me shivering both good and bad.

I ran looking up and down the corridors, in the library, kitchen, Great Hall, and Room of Requirement. I felt completely defeated as I headed down the dungeon halls. Sulking, yet again, why can she do this to me? I have no clue. I saw a lump in the corner of the last hall I looked in. I willed myself to RUN faster.

I looked down at the completely petrified Hermione, who was still bleeding and looked dead. I scooped her into my arms letting my heart rip as I held the lifeless Hermione. It felt so right feeling her in my arms but wrong feeling her so cold and lifeless.

I sprinted as fast as my lead legs would go. Jumping the stairs and slid into the Hospital Wing. I cried out,

"Madam Pomfrey!" She came running holding her wand at hand. She quickly took Hermione from me and started working on her. She had lost at least half of her blood. I felt my heart quickly rip into more tiny little pieces looking at my half-dead lover. I love her, I admit it I do.

Madam Pomfrey worked quickly and quietly, which only made it worse. She kept glancing at me with a pained expression; I couldn't help but think of the worst. She finally was done, looking somewhat defeated.

"Mr. Malfoy she had died…" She didn't even get out the last part of her sentence before I collapsed at her feet. Letting my head drop between my knees. She stood there in SHOCK FOR 5 minutes before she quickly knelt down next to me. "But I saved her."

She left me there. I couldn't help but feel relieved but it didn't last long. I let out one tear before quickly getting up and heading to the bathroom. I looked at my face; it was twisted by concern and heartache. I push it from my face, being completely emotionless again, like a Malfoy, and head out.

I glance at Hermione, whose color was now slowly returning. I lean over to her and grab her frozen, paper white hand. I bring it up to my face and I kiss it. I put it back on her bed and move out the door. I conjure a strawberry ice cream for me and a vanilla with strawberry for Pansy.

I run down to the Slytherin Common Room and slide in next to Pansy whose face was distorted by anger. I give her the vanilla. She shakes her head.

"Where were you? And you know I like strawberry not vanilla!" I force myself to smile as I change bowls. I get up to "get napkins" and turn my ice cream to chocolate with pear and I sit next to her.

"I was getting ice cream but I noticed Granger was dead as I passed the Hospital Wing so I went in and checked it out." I smirk but inside my mind kept replaying her broken figure and how light she felt in my hands. I shake it away and she smiles.

"Thank fucking Goodness!" She leans in and kisses me before getting up for bed. "Good night, love, see you in the morning!" She squeaks with glee before heading for her room. I get up and run back up stairs to find Hermione with her friends.

I stand there and listen as they talk and wait for her to walk up.

"Oh no, oh no." Ginny sobs from next to her.

"It's all my fault, I love you, Hermione, please wake up!" Ron whispers in her ear and she slowly wakes up.

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW

The first thing I feel is pain from the light, the sounds, and my whole body.

"Ron…" I strain to make it loud enough for him.

"Hermione, oh, Hermione!" He cries from next to her. "You're awake! Hermione! I will never leave you again, I love you!" That jolts me awake.

"Ron! I love you, too…" I cough and try to go on when we hear a sigh from the corridor. "Who was that?" I manage to choke out. I hear the person or whatever it was run away. I shake my head and CONTINUE. "I love you, Ron. As a brother, Ron, not anything more."

"Hermione, I love you like a sister." He smiles down at her. "Hurry up and get better we will be here when you wake again." I nod and fall to sleep too easily, my dreams are silent and I get a good nights rest.

DRACO'S POINT OF VEIW

"Hermione, oh, Hermione!" Ron cries from next to Hermione. "You're awake! Hermione! I will never leave you again, I love you!"

"Ron! I love you, too…" I hear her cough and I let out a sigh and start to run away from there. "Who was that?" I hear her call but I keep going. I knew it was too good to be true, that she had left him and she was falling for me. I collapse on my bed and slowly fall asleep.

~:~

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW

I woke up to an unfamiliar place, I sat up quickly, and called out,

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm hungry!" I heard my mouth sound the words.

"Yes dear." She quickly gets my food when I stop her again.

"Who brought me here? And why am I here?" I whispered not sure how or why.

"Oh dear, you died but I nursed you back to life! Yes I did! You had been brought in here with half of your blood gone and you had no pulse!" She smiles and leaves. I am shocked I didn't remember anything. I thought about it then called again,

"Madam Pomfrey? Who saved me?" She shook her head and replied,

"It was Mr. Malfoy." She slid out of the room and started tending to her BED SHEETS. It was late so I let her go to sleep. I sat straight up and slid out of the bed. Making sure not to make any sound I creep out of the Wing. I tiptoe to the Slytherin dungeons and wait. Feeling some need to talk to Malfoy, to ask him why. I waited for a couple hours, time no longer matters, before he came out.

"Malfoy?" I whisper, he turns fear displayed on his face.

"Hermione?" He asks confusing taking away the fear.


End file.
